


Pep Talk

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Big Superhero Family [8]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And his potty mouth, Basically it's Tony being an awesome dad, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He still calls them Tinkerbells, Rated T for Tony, Spandex is also spammed a lot, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of college, Tadashi came to a startling realization that this would be the first time he’d go to school alone, without any of his brothers to back him up and Tony's idea of dropping by in the suit wasn't going to help matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the long update--there's a typhoon coming (well, it's hit land already according to this morning's news) and I had to fly back to my hometown to avoid it (my Grandma was nice enough to tell me to skip classes and buy me a ticket home~ yay!). And the typhoon's name is Ruby--ironic because of the Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire hype. We'd like to believe the guy who does the naming is actually a fan and is playing the game. LOL.  
>   
>  ANYWAY, this was supposed to be Fredashi friendship BUT Tony took up all the space so Fredashi friendship will have to wait. Blame Tony, not I.

On the first day of college, Tadashi came to a startling realization that this would be the first time he’d go to school alone (as far as he could remember, anway). He’d been classmates with Peter since elementary school and Hiro joined them in high school. But Hiro didn’t even think of college and Peter wasn’t too concerned about college since he was Spiderman—but Tadashi wanted to learn more, to be better with his robots and college seemed like the right decision.

“The kid’s a big man now,” Tony strolled in the kitchen, looking as if he hadn’t slept in the last couple of days and Tadashi knew he didn’t because they’d all taken turns trying to coax his dad out of the lab to no avail, as usual.

Tadashi let out a shy chuckle and tried to muster up a grin to his dad.

“Hey, hey, hey—Dashter, what’s wrong, kid?” Tony’s face quickly morphed into concern as he strode closer to his second son.

“It’s nothing!”

A snort.

“Yeah and I wear spandex—c’mon, out with it, Dashi. I don’t judge—well, I do but it’s not as bad as worrying your pops, right? So, spill it before I call in the big guns.”

Tadashi groaned, giving his dad a weary look. There was nothing more tiresome and annoying in the world than when his dads ganged up on him or any of his brothers. It was like cheesy crime shows with Tony being the bad cop and Steve being the good cop—it was bad enough that Hiro had somehow managed to procure some fetish pornography some few months back (which they all stupidly thought would be a great idea to watch—it was the worst decision the brothers ever made).

“I’m calling the Captain—”

“Wait, dad! Don’t! Not pops!”

Tony wasn’t even trying to hide his smirk as he leaned across his son on the table, “all right, so let’s talk, kid.”

“It’s…well, college, I guess. I think. It’s um…new?”

“I don’t see much of a problem, kid. College is a big step—and let’s be honest here, I’m proud that you took this step. But it’s not that big of a deal—if anything, it can be summed into one word: _freedom_.”

“I guess…”

Tony stared at his son, there was still something wrong here and he had to figure it out or else it was going to eat at him for the rest of the day. This was Steve’s thing but his husband was still fretting over Hiro’s sudden rebellious streak and Peter’s choice to prioritize Spiderman over his education.

“Are you freaking over the freedom?”

When Tadashi looked down with a frown, Tony knew he hit the mark. _Score one for dad._

“So what’s freaking you out over this freedom? You pops is into freedom, this shouldn’t bother you but if it does, he’s better equipped for this.”

“Dad, _c’mon_ , we’re not telling pops—and it’s just… _well_ , it’s just that. Peter’s not…there and Hiro’s up in his room until god knows when.”

“Dashter, you can handle this—it’s college. Hell, you’re probably more qualified to teach than the teachers. I mean, Reed and I pretty much ran the school back in my day.”

At that, Tadashi gave a little snort. Ran the school they did but then he couldn’t imagine his dad doing anything else but being the boss of everyone (well, except with his pops because pops was actually better at it) but the wasn’t the type to do that—now, Hiro he could see that and Peter, even though he’d gotten into a lot of fights in high school (courtesy of school bullies), he was a really likeable guy with his stupid goo-goo eyes. His brothers could easily run the school—but then they weren’t serious about college.

Tony hummed at his son’s silence, mulling over things in his head as Tadashi sighed heavily. This was his most optimistic son (both he and Steve were such happy little shits most of the time), it was almost a miracle to see him so down but the only things that ever made him upset were food, his robots and his concern for the family—

“Dashi, I’m going to throw you a bone here and if I’m right, you better me and not chicken out, ‘kay?”

“Um, y—”

“Are you scared ‘cause your brothers aren’t going with you to college?”

Tadashi looked down, it sounded shallow when said aloud and it made him feel slightly embarrassed about it, especially to his dad. It was like he was a kid again and that portion of his life was long over, he’d always had to take care of Hiro, then of Peter’s recklessness and keeping check of his dad’s tendency to be such a workaholic.

“Bud,” Tony strolled up beside him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, “it’s going to be fine. Look, I’m sure you know more about what’s going on with your brothers than your pops and I—don’t give me that look, we know you Tinkerbells have your own secrets you’re not ready to tell us yet—some of which I know but out of the common courtesy of being most awesome dad in the world, I pretend not to.”

“Wait, let me get back to my point. I know you’re worried about Peter, he’ll be jumping around NY in spandex and then we’ve got boy genius being too cool for school. But Peter’ll be fine, he’s trained, I upgraded his spandex—”

“Dad, just call it a suit, spandex sounds wrong—”

“—and Hiro’s a good kid. He just needs some alone time, everyone goes through puberty differently. Did you know your pops danced around in spandex—”

“ _Dad!_ ”

“Your brothers will be fine—and you will, too. College is new, uncharted environment. It’s pretty scary, huh, without your brothers there, right? But guess what, Dashi? You’re awesome yourself, you’re a good kid—the best good kid in this family, if you ask me—you’re going to help a lot of people, you know? So, buck up. Look straight ahead into that nice future of yours and college will be a breeze. Heck, knowing you, you’d find a way to get some sense into boy genius.”

It took him a few seconds to process his dad’s words and he smiled, it was small and unsure but better than forcing it on.

“Thanks, dad. I mean it—I just, well…what if they don’t like me?”

Tony blinked, “kid, did you just not hear—you’re a Stark, you’re my kid, if they don’t like you, I’ll sic the good Captain on them.”

“ _Dad!_ ”

“Fine, the suit. I’ll put on the suit and let’s see—”

“Okay, dad, I’m going to school, I’ll see you later— _do not_ go to my school in a suit. I will hate you forever.”

Tony grunted, amused as fuck as he watched his son grab his backpack and leave the kitchen. Following him until the elevator, Tony gave him a good pat on the back.

“You don’t have it in your heart to hate me forever, bud. I’m your awesome dad, I’ll see you in school later!”

The look of horror that appeared on Tadashi’s face before the elevator doors closed was priceless, enough to send Tony laughing loudly in the morning.

“Are you high or something, old man?”

Turning, Tony saw his youngest giving him a raised brow. He grinned at the short teen.

“Your brother’s being a total chicken, so I’m going to drop by the school in a suit, sounds cool, huh?”

A wide grin appeared on Hiro’s face almost immediately, “dad, that is so wrong but I totally approve of it.”

“Hiro approved then?” Tony grinned, ruffling his kid’s hair before dragging him into the kitchen, “c’mon, let’s get some food into you before I let you down to the lab. There’s this thing you’ve got to see—Dummy shooting spray can things and confetti.”

“Is that what you were working on the past _three days_?”

“ _Duh._ ”


End file.
